Saying good bye
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: My version of Sarah's death.


_**Ok so I was kind of upset that on the show they never mentioned how Sarah died!**_

* * *

_'It's been a week'_ Sarah thought '_A week! why did all three of them have to go?'_

Sarah had been asking herself the same question since they left. Abby, Connor, and Danny went through the anomaly and none had returned; which normally meant they were either dead or couldn't get back.

_'No bodies have been found' _Becker reported to Lester the day before.

"Sarah!" Becker yelled.

Sarah looked up from the computer screen. Becker had called her several times but she hadn't noticed.

"We're leaving, I just wanted to let you know." He said "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Actually I've gotten permission from Lester to come with you; he wants me to look over the table and see if a can find out where they went." Sarah said getting up. She wanted to know what had happened to them but they couldn't even get pictures with the future predators looming around. This time she was going to be able to be there. but what the eager historian didn't know was if she went with them she'd never come back.

* * *

"This is incredible!" Sarah exclaimed looking at the futuristic computer. "It may take some time to figure out exactly how to work it but I've already figured out that the files contain co-ordinates." Sarah looked back at the screen that covered almost the entire top of the computer. "Now to find which one they used." Sarah mumbled.

"lieutenant Johnson, do you copy?" Becker said walking up behind her. "So any Idea what file they would've used?"

"Well." Sarah said "Some of the files are locked, which mean they would need a key. the key is placed..." Sarah trailed off as she tapped on a file that was locked more then once for it to start saying 'please insert the key'. It pointed to the octagon shaped hole next to the screen. "Here."

"Isn't that the shape of the artifact that Helen-"

Becker had been interrupted by the scream that rang out on the radio he held. there was only one person that could have been; Lieutenant Johnson and a small (3 others) patrol had gone off to see if there was anything else they needed to know about. Sarah and Becker looked around for anything that would indicate a future predator was looking for lunch. There was no one else with them; Lester wanted as little people as possible so as not to draw attention to themselves.

The room was absolutely silent; the people in it not making a sound for fear of what was lurking in the shadows. out of no where a fast monkey like figure dropped grabbing the woman it had been stalking. A scream reverberated throughout the structure that used to be A.R.C, followed by gunfire and the sound of a body dropping from the ceiling. Becker quickly sat by the woman's side. Feeling her pulse he determined she was still alive.

"Sarah?" He asked fearing she wouldn't answer.

The strangled gasps were almost unbarable. he was begining to pick her up when she started to talk.

"I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make it." She wheezed.

Becker shook his head "Don't say that! I'll get you out of here, I'll get you to the infirmary." he said willing his voice not to crack. he couldn't loose Sarah too, he just couldn't.

"Stop... Playing... Hero. I'll slow.. you down." It was clear by the way she talked it was getting far harder to breath. "But.. before you.. you go.. I have to tell.. you..." Nothing came after that, which left a distraught Becker wondering what she had been trying to tell him. ignoring her plee to leave her Becker carried her as fast as he could towards home.

* * *

Lester's week had been awful; Becker had come back from the mission carrying a dead Sarah who hadn't manged to find out too much before she died, and all the info she did pass on didn't have a scrap of sense to Lester, not to mention Raptors disrupted her funeral.

_'Darn dinosaurs can't even show a little respect.'_

But nothing compared to today. Lester was having a pretty normal day when it happened. He got a call that would change his life (not forever though).

"You're doing what!?" Lester asked after the minister told him the bad news "You must be out of your mind if you think shutting down the A.R.C will do you any good!" Lester almost yelled at the minister. "We don't attract the anomalies we just take care of them." Lester said right before hanging up, not caring the consequences.

* * *

Lester had walked up to the ramp, overseeing the main room of the A.R.C.

"I'm going to miss this place." he said to the tall captain next to him.

Becker hadn't noticed his soon-to-not-be boss coming from his office.

"Ya, It's not like the anomalies are just going to stop cause there's no one to take care of them." Becker said.

They took one final look at the A.R.C hoping it was all a bad dream. Niether wanting to say 'good bye'

**AN: How was it?**


End file.
